


From The Moment I Met You

by ynaccurate



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, Jeon Wonwoo - Freeform, Kim Mingyu - Freeform, M/M, bookish wonwoo, seventeen meanie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynaccurate/pseuds/ynaccurate
Summary: "I love you as certain dark things are to be loved, in secret between the shadow and the soul." He recited over and over.Wonwoo loves books so much since he couldn't remember when exactly so when he was locked up inside a library after accidentally dozing off to sleep from reading, he never had complaints. But when he knew that he'd be spending the next three days with a stranger named Kim Mingyu, he didn't know what to do.





	1. Manly

For Wonwoo, reading was more than just a hobby, it was a habit. There was never a time for him that he didn't thought of a good book to read. It was a daily basis for him. Every night, when he had already finished reviewing and doing his home works, he would read a few chapters of a book he's currently reading before going to bed. He did this until he finishes a book and finds another one to read. His Mom told him that this may be the reason why his eyesight got bad. But he disagreed. He reads with the lights on and a fair distance between the book and his eyes so he didn't really get why his Mom would say such thing. 

His Fridays were fully dedicated to reading. When everyone else thanks that it's Friday because it's already the weekend the next day, we can have Wonwoo screaming 'TGIF' because he can finally read books for a good amount of time. He also loves reading on Fridays because these are the times when there weren't much of students in the library compared to other weekdays. He figured they were out of their dorms to hang out with their friends after a very long and stressful week. They deserved it. Everyone deserved it. And Wonwoo knows he deserve it too. But he wants better. He's the type of guy who enjoys being serene in his own realm rather than to be outside and be with people and a loud and metal music banging his ears.

He's an introvert. And he can admit that by himself. He never had much friends aside from Seungcheol, Soonyoung, Jihoon (who is obviously an introvert too) and Hansol. He was contented with the bunch of the guys he's been with so never really asked for more. 

Wonwoo is the type of person who can do it either when he's with someone or when he's all alone. So going to the campus' library by himself was never really a problem for him. He scrolled though the shelves until he decided to pick the "The Essential Neruda: Selected Poems" by Pablo Neruda. The library has several tables and even some single tables for those whoever wanted to study alone but he preferred sitting on the floor while reading. He had his usual spot, and that is where he is seated.

If you could ask Wonwoo on what is the disadvantage of borrowing a book when reading, it's the fact that you can't highlight the parts of the book that you think was significant to you or that has made an impact on to you. The only good thing was that he has a good memory on remembering things especially those that made a mark to him. 

"I love you as certain dark things are to be loved, in secret between the shadow and the soul." He recited over and over.

He was halfway through the book when he unconsciously leaned his head towards the shelf to take some nap. After a few hours, he was awaken by the cold breeze touching his skin. He decided that he would just continue reading the book in some other day because it must be getting late already and he needs to go back to the dorm. He stood up to see the library being empty and with the lights off. 

He rushed towards the library's door to open it but he saw that it was locked from the inside. There was a paper sticking through the glass door that has some writing on it.

"Note..." He read.

"The... Library... Will be... Closed..." He struggles reading the because the words were written the other way around since it was meant for the people outside to read.

"From... September... Seventeen... To... Nineteen..."

"In... Respect... To... The... Holiday... Celebration... Please... Be... Guided... Accordingly..."

'Fuck' he muttered under his breath after realizing what trouble he brought himself to. 

After having an internal argument with himself, he decided to take a walk inside the library to search through. He's actually not scared of being stuck, he worries about what he could possibly eat inside the library for the next few days. He was roaming around when he found someone moving through the shelves.

Wonwoo didn't know if he should approach the man or not. But after some staring the man turned around and saw Wonwoo standing few feet away from him. The man furrowed his browns at the sight of another being inside the room. Before Wonwoo could even walk away, the man approached him.

"Are you by any chance a guard here or something?" 

Wonwoo felt awkward from the question thrown at him.

"Uh, no?" He didn't know why he sounded unsure of his answer.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I was reading in the corner and I accidentally slept. When I woke up, I found the doors were locked." Wonwoo explained. 

"So you're stuck like me?" 

"Unfortunately," He sighed.

"How about you? Why are you here?" Wonwoo had returned the question to the man. 

"I needed a place to say. But I didn't expect to be locked up for the three consecutive days."

Wonwoo wondered why a man like him would need a place to stay. And a library? To spend your night? Isn't that something to be curious of? But he decided not to ask further questions. He didn't really know him and he wasn't aware of where the man was coming from so he wasn't one to judge.

"I'm Kim Mingyu by the way." He offered his hand to Wonwoo.

The man was tall. Probably a few inches taller than Wonwoo. His hair was black and pushed back, like how every man in a movie would have. His skin was sun-kissed and he liked the way it is. Tan but not too dark. The man was wearing a dark cream brown cardigan that Wonwoo would never thought of complimenting a black turtleneck sweater underneath. Mingyu looked too formal for Wonwoo's liking which includes a pair of cottony gray hoodie and black jeans together with a comfortable sneakers. Wonwoo likes the type of clothing that gives him a comfy feeling. He liked everything laid back.

Wonwoo was hesitant at first to shake hands with him, but he still did as a sign of politeness. 

The last thing he needed in his life is Kim Mingyu getting back at him after they both got out of the library. 

Mingyu's hands were rough. That was the first thing Wonwoo noticed. He never really liked rough hands before but now, after shaking hands with Kim Mingyu, he liked how manly roughs hands were.


	2. Spoilers

Wonwoo roamed around the library. Mainly to figure out things that could possibly help him to survive the next three days. While roaming, he couldn't help but admire the plenty of books he's seeing. Unconsciously, he stopped in front of a shelf to admire it. He stared at every shelf with complete satisfaction and fondness. He liked how disorganized it was. Even when when some book looks so out of place in a pile, he still liked the way it is. 

"You're into book?" A sudden voice has interrupted him from his ataraxy.

He simply nodded as an answer to Mingyu's question. 

Wonwoo didn't exactly know when and how he started liking to read books. He couldn't even remember what was the first novel he had ever read. What he could simple say is that he fell in love with the books by the way it made him feel different emotions and how it took him to several different worlds. It became his escape from reality. Whenever he's stressed, he reads a book to lessen the weight he is feeling.

With this, his friends (especially Soonyoung) would usually tease him and call a 'nerd' but he just shrugged it off though because he liked how his name would always come up with the word "books".

"I can easily see that. You looked at the books like you could never loose them." Mingyu told him.

Wonwoo on the other hand, tried so hard to hide his blush as he was shy from what Mingyu just said.

"It's fascinating." Mingyu added.

That's when he really felt awkward.

"I wish you could stop talking about it, though." Wonwoo said.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to." Mingyu backed out a little bit, apology was very obvious from his voice.

"No, it's not that. I'm just not comfortable with it." Wonwoo explained for the matter to be cleared.

After he said those words, the two had some dead air between them. You could only hear their in sync breathing. Wonwoo was contemplating on whether he should talk more but he thought about the fact that they were just mere stranger who both got stuckin the library.

-

Wonwoo picked up several books and laid it on the table. There were different genres. Science fiction, romance, poetry and even fantasy. These are the books that he plans on reading for the next days. He didn't know how much he could finish since he never really did a marathon reading before. He just read casually in a regular basis but now that the time allows him to read every book he wants to read, he could help but maximize his opportunity. He didn't know when he would have the same chance again so might as well enjoy it before it leaves.

"You hungry yet?" Mingyu appears beside him.

He looked at the man who was holding a granola bar in his left hand. Mingyu then breaks the granola bar into two and gave Wonwoo the other one. The latter noticed that Mingyu gave him the larger portion of it. He said his thank you. Feeling thankful that Mingyu had thought of sharing his food with him. 

He redirected back his attention to the books in front of him. He didn't know what to read first among all the books but he decided he would start reading David Levithan's book called "Every Day". The short preview at the back of the books intrigued him and he had read plenty of good reviews about this certain author and his works so it's finally the time to prove it for himself.

From time to time, he would take a small bite from the granola bar. Careful not to finish it in one go. He may have lived a luxurious life but he sure does know how to cope up if the situation calls for some sacrificing. 

He wasn't so aware of the things happening around him when he felt Kim Mingyu tap his shoulder and sat to the chair opposite to him. He looked at the man.

"Having fun with that book?" Mingyu casually asks Wonwoo. 

"I'm only on the third chapter but i could tell it's good."

Mingyu checks out the titles of the books that were in front of him.

"So you read different genres, huh?" He noticed.

"i do, because I don't really like locking up myself in just one genre."

"I know some people who also has a habit of reading books but I usually see them read just one genre." Mingyu said.

"I don't engage in one genre. For me, a specific genre of books only has the same plot which people confuses most of the time. They think that one is unique from the others or one stands out among any plots when the truth is that a plot is only a twisted version of another plot. That's what makes reading a mono-genre boring for me. In different genres, it's complex. It takes you everywhere. You don't get just one atmosphere from the books." 

"But you do have favorite one right? I'm sure of that." The other looks so proud.

"Of course, and that would be romance. I like stories that are heart wrenching which leaves you sad and empty after reading it. It's those types which makes a mark on me."

"Really? You don't look like someone who's favorite genre is romance."

"No. Not completely. I just like it when a story gives many emotions for its readers and is sentimental. It just so happens that most stories of that type are in the genre of romance. How about you? Do you read books?" Wonwoo asked Mingyu.

The latter thought for a moment.

"Hhhmmm... I'm more of a movie person." Mingyu said.

"I know you'll judge me for this since you like books so much and tell me that movie adaptations of a book is poorly made because too many parts have been cut from the original. But the things is that I like seeing actual things because I'm really not good at imagining things for myself. 

Wonwoo laughed a bit at Mingyu's abrupt defense. 

"Why are you laughing?" Mingyu asked him, wearing that 'did-I-ever-say-something-ridiculous-for-you-to-laugh?' face.

"Well, that opinion is so mediocre. I think it's just right to cut off some scenes once a book is adapted to a film. Not everything written on the books is significant to the story. And movies do last for only about one and a half hour at least to two at hours at most so I don't think there's something wrong if ever they cut some scenes. Except when they're making it a series, though. I just hate it when they change some certain events opposite to the original one because that itself changes the plot. I mean, that's not justified because most people who goes to watch the movie are those who actually read the book already and wanted to see how the words they've read become a live action to satisfy their imagination."

"I like your opinion about it. I wish everyone could have that opinion like yours or at least understand the reality about movie adaptations. Does that mean you also watch the movies?"

"Only when I have the time or when my friends wanted to go out and watch movies. But we would always check out the horror ones so I can't actually tell you that I watch those books that were movie adapted. Has it been good though?"

"It is!" Mingyu beamed.

"And somehow I can understand the flow of the story even when they tell me that some scenes were cut off from the film. My favorite one was Beautiful Darkness."

Wonwoo suddenly looked at Mingyu at the mention of the title.

"Really? That's one of my favorite books! But I haven't been able to watch the film, though."

"One of your favorites? Ina ll honesty, how many favorites do you have on your lost?" Mingyu joked.

"That would depend on what genre we are talking about."

They both laughed at it. 

"So going back to Beautiful Darkness, it's so good! But from what I know, the book was from a series so the ending kinda felt off for me." Mingyu said.

"I really want to watch it. I hope I could check it out soon."

"Hey—" 

But before Mingyu could even finish what he's about to say, Wonwoo had cut him off.

"No! Don't give me spoilers!" He covered his ears in predictions that Mingyu would tell him some.

Mingyu laughed at him.

"I won't give you any spoilers. I'm not the type to anyway because I know how it could ruin someone's moment. What I'm trying to say is that we could watch it next time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've finished reading chapter two already! Hey, I would really appreciate it if you leave some comments or any feedback to the story. I would love to hear from you too!
> 
> -y


	3. Lost Puppy

Stunned isn't an enough word to describe what Wonwoo felt right after Mingyu said those words but he doesn't show it. He pretended that he wasn't feeling awkward and that it was some normal friend to friend invitation when the truth is that they are strangers to each other. 

"That would be great then! I can't wait to watch the film."

'With you', but he doesn't say it. Wonwoo wonders if the both of them would still communicate with each other after all of this. He hoped yes, but there's a bigger part of him that says it's next to impossible. 

Wonwoo kept on reading until his eyes grew tired. The words seem to be an ocean for his eyes and he couldn't understand what he was reading anymore. He also felt a little sleepy and tired he decided o close the book and he laid his head on the table to get a good sleep. 

-

Wonwoo woke up feeling hungry. He raised his and he noticed that a familiar cardigan was laying and was spread through his shoulders. He drifted his eyes to the man beside him. Mingyu is now only with that black turtle neck sweater that made his lean body show off. He felt a little off when he saw that Mingyu's head is uncomfortably lying to the backrest of the monoblock chair beside his won chair. Mingyu was too tall to be in that sleeping position. He had thought of waking him up and telling him to rest his head on the table because it's more convenient but he was too shy to even do it. 

He instead stood up from his chair which he regretted later on because the rustle woke Mingyu from his sleep.

"Good morning?" He greeted him awkwardly. Too sorry because he accidentally woke him up.

He watched as Mingyu couldn't open his eyes as it was adjusting to the light. That's when he noticed the sun rays streaking through the library windows. 

"Good morning to you too." Mingyu greeted him with a hoarse voice, still his eyes are closed.

Mingyu opened his eyes and roamed it around the room. A clear reminder that he's still inside the library. 

"What time is it?" He asked Wonwoo.

But he also answered himself after realizing that between him and Wonwoo, he's the only one wearing a wristwatch.

"It's 10:10 in the morning." Mingyu said, informing Wonwoo.

"I feel hungry." 

"I want to pee."

They said at the same time. Wonwoo made a sideways glance to look at Mingyu and let out a small laugh. 

"Okay, so how do we settle ourselves?"

"I still have some granola bars at my bag. And I do pray to all the Gods up above that there's a comfort room inside here."

Mingyu stood up and walked towards his bag. He took out a granola bar and tossed it to Wonwoo who was few feet away from him. Lucky that he had a fast reflex. 

"Do I eat this whole? Or are we gonna share it?" Wonwoo asked Mingyu.

He then felt dumb for asking such a question. They had no other food so they really had to share and besides it was Mingyu's food. Why would he even think of that? 

"You could have it for yourself. But I'd be glad if you would share it with me, though." 

He didn't know whether Mingyu was trying to make him feel guilty of what he just said. Well there's no need because he had regretted saying those words right after it came out from his mouth.

Wonwoo isn't normally a kind person but he reminded himself that he is dealing with a stranger. Before he opened the wrapper, he broke it into two because he thought that would be an easier way. That reminded him of what Mingyu did last night as he did gave him the larger portion. So Wonwoo made sure that he would the larger portion to Mingyu today. It was part a thankfulness for his act yesterday and a part of being sorry by what he just said earlier.

"Hey Wonwoo!" He heard Mingyu call his name from somewhere not very far from where he is, judging by the volume of his voice.

He looked around to see any hint of the tall man.

"Where are you?" He asked him.

"I'm here!" 

Wonwoo saw how Mingyu's long arms waved through some another door.

"Look at what I found!" Mingyu had that beaming smiley face like he just found the hidden treasures in the world. 

They both entered the room. It was a room with a very minimal space. A simple coffee table and a pair of couch at the opposite sides of the room, it could fit around two to three people. But the thing that really caught their attention was the water dispenser and the mini-refrigerator beside the couch.

Mingyu opened the mini-refrigerator only to find some tupperware containers. The first container has some left over spaghetti that they both agreed they would settle to eat. The second one has an egg sandwich that could still be eaten too. While the third one has bluecheese which which Mingyu put the lid back on as soon as he opened it because it already stings. Wonwoo unconsciously scrunched his nose at the smell. He was disturbed by the poor smell that had easily filled up the air inside the room.

"We need to eat this as soon as possible. I know foods but I'm really not sure when the spaghetti was made so might as well eat it soon before it rots." Mingyu told him while still holding the container of foods.

"Yeah that's great. We somehow achieved an improvement after just a night. But I feel good with the granola bar just this morning. We can it eat for lunch and even for tonight."

Mingyu nodded at him and put the tupperware containers back on the refrigerator before standing up.

"I still haven't find any comfort room, though. I really want to pee already." Mingyu said, sulking a little bit.

"Can't you hold it in? I don't know if the library has one because the first floor already has."

Even though Wonwoo is often inside the campus library, he isn't really aware whether it has any comfort room inside. But the thing he was sure is the fact that there is a comfort toom on the ground floor of the building. He knew it since it is where he would always change his uniform whenever they have PE because the building is just near the gym and his previous class' classroom. It was the convenient one for him.

Mingyu looked like a lost puppy. He was looking pained and frustrated at the same time Wonwoo held his laugh in thinking about the fact that he may experience the same feeling later. With that thought, he roamed around the library and opened every door he saw. Wonwoo is almost at the other end when he think he finally did see it by the usual printings that every comfort room would have on its door.

"Mingyu!" Wonwoo called for him.

He then realized that his voice may not be heard since he did came a few meters away from where Mingyu was a while ago.

"Mingyu!" He called with a louder voice. Hoping that the other would hear him against the distance between the two of them. 

"Wonwoo? Where are you?" 

He could tell that Mingyu's foot sterps were coming near his place.

"Hey!" Wonwoo once again called for Mingyu's attention when he had seen the tall figure.

"I think I found it." He told him.

Mingyu then walked towards his direction an opened the door behind him. Wonwoo was surprised to hear Mingyu's squeal at the latter entered.

Mingyu turned to face Wonwoo's direction to thank him with that beaming smile wich made his eyes crinkle before entering the comfort room.

Wonwoo didn't know why but he liked Mingyu's face just now. He looked really opposite from what he looked like some minutes ago. But he couldn't also deny that he liked Mingyu's lost puppy expression too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, this one's lacking but I still posted it. I couldn't make myself revise this one. My apologies goes to you, the one who's finished reading this.


	4. Last Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me mention my pal, Chastity on this chapter. Jihoon is in here! This one's for you.

The afternoon passed like an eternity for the two. They were so bored but Mingyu remembered that he has his phone with him which eventually (and sadly) died after a few hours because it's only left with a few battery percent when he opened it. Wonwoo suggested there were some socket in the library where he could charge it but unfortunately (yet again) Mingyu wasn't able to bring his charger with him.

The boredom made them feel empty added by the fact that they were feeling irritated because of the humid that afternoon. They didn't even know how they got through the day and now the sky outside was starting to get dark. 

"Can we eat the spaghetti now? I'm getting hungry." Wonwoo brings down the book he is reading and tells Mingyu who is siting by the cubby holes near the window, casually tapping the shelf making beats to entertain himself. 

When Wonwoo stared at Mingyu, he has stop for a moment to stare and admire the view he is seeing. The faint of light streaking the window had illuminated Mingyu's figure. It was a perfect view that made him wished so hard that he has brought a camera to capture the moment. It was one of those you would want to hang on the walls of your house and be blessed every time you would look at it. 

"I was about to tell you that. I'm feeling hungry right now too. Come on, let's go."

Mingyu had to only stretch his feet for a few centimeters to stand on the ground. 

'He sure is really tall." Wonwoo thought to himself.

He suddenly thought about Jihoon, his friend. The latter was lacking in terms of height. Some other girls were even taller than him. And everyone called him a cutie. Wonwoo won't deny that Jihoon does look cute with that chinky eyes and especially his smiles and laughs, he found it cure but Wonwoo had known Jihoon for several years that he knows too well that Jihoon hates it so much whenever someone would call him a cutie or words of such. Jihoon is the type of guy who dreams of being manly to the eyes of people but still looks cute because he is a natural one. 

Wonwoo imagined Jihoon being in Mingyu's position a while ago, sitting in the shelves and getting off. He could picture him struggling to bring his feet on the ground and still ends up jumping to stand up. He laughed at the thought of it.

They both preceeded at the small living room (as what Mingyu decided to call it). Wonwoo sat at the couch and laid his book in the coffee table as Mingyu walked toward the refrigerator to get the tupperware containers. 

Wonwoo felt small when Mingyu sat beside him. He may have the broad shoulder but his arms were thin compared to Mingyu's. Their shoulders and thighs are touching as they sat beside each other. 

"Uh.. there;s only a single utensil here. Would you mind if we share it?" Mingyu carefully asks Wonwoo.

Now that only a very little distance is between them, Wonwoo noticed how beautiful Mingyu's eyes were. It looked gentle as it stared at him.

"Yeah, this is not the time to be picky anyway." Wonwoo says.

A mole was resting on the right side of Mingyu's cheeks bringing a definite highlight of his sun-kissed skin. It made him want to see Mingyu smile with his cheeks because he wanted to see how it would uplift the black dot.

Mingyu handed the fork to Wonwoo, giving him the chance to take the first bite. Wonwoo brought the pasta to his mouth by his teeth, careful not to to leave any traces of his saliva on the fork. On the other hand, when Mingyu was eating his portion, Wonwoo saw how Mingyu's lips touched the fork as it sipped the remaining sauce from it. He tried to his blush from as he had thought of them having an indirect kiss.

This is normal right? Mingyu looks normal. They have no other choice but to share the utensil because it's the only available one. This is normal. Everything is normal. That's it.

"I think it's still okay." Mingyu casually says after he took some bite.

"Yeah I guess. And we're lucky it still is."

"You know, there will be hard days but for sure a lot better days were reserved for the future so you just got to hold on."

For the first time. Wonwoo felt the strong urge to directly look at Mingyu without any fear from himself/ His eyes were down into something Wonwoo couldn't fathom/ He could feel different emotions from those but the sadness was clear and obvious from it. Mingyu's lips were in a fine line with a faint of a sad smile. 

That was when Wonwoo realized that Mingyu's words were too deep for the situation they were having. Sure, these days will be hard for the both of them but it seems like Mingyu's words are the words he wanted to tell to himself.

And for the nth time, Wonwoo restrained himself from asking questions to Mingyu.

Today was a very great improvement for both Mingyu and Wonwoo. They obtained a refrigerator that has some real food in it, they found a comfort room where they are heading to.

"Wonwoo you can borrow my toothbrush." Mingyu offered.

And that night, without expecting it from before Wonwoo had shared a toothbrush from a stranger. Having no choice as he isn't equipped with necessities with him. How ironic is it that he was so careful not to leave a trace of his saliva on the fork they used a while ago and now, they're really sharing a toothbrush.

 

Wonwoo had lied down the couch even before Mingyu could. The latter then brought his bag pack inside the room. He took out three pieces of canned soda to put it on the small refrigerator. 

"You seriously brought those with you?" Wonwoo asked Mingyu.

"Yep, my beverage." Mingyu nodded.

"What if there isn't a ref here? Where would you possibly put that? You could have at least brought water." Wonwoo suggested.

"Lucky day it is, I guess? And lucky days ahead, I hope?" Mingyu shrugged.

After Mingyu had assembled the soda cans, he went to the couch opposite to Wonwoo's. He put his bag on his head and made it his own pillow. Mingyu had closed his eyes for a moment to thunk about how the day went through. Two nights have already passed and two days will also be ahead. He couldn't exactly say if he's happy or sad about it.

Wonwoo on the other side was trying so hard to endure the pain on his arms due to his preferred reading position. He was holding it above his for a better lighting to read the words well. When he couldn't fight the pain anymore, he decided to shift his position. His front facing the couch. He laid the book in a manner that he could comfortably read. As he was adjusting to it, through his peripheral vision, he saw that Mingyu had also shifted his position, facing Wonwoo's side.

"You're reading again? Aren't your eyes tired, Wonwoo?"

"I'm still feeling fine."

"But it's late and you need to get some rest. This has been a very tiring day." Mingyu sighed.

"What tiring day? We haven't actually done anything. What's tiring about this day?" Wonwoo laughed, his bedroom voice making a faint sound when he speak.

"This will be the last chapter I'm going to read. Don't worry."

"Ah~ But you have to rest."

Wonwoo watched as Mingyu stood up and walked towards his direction. Mingyu stole the book from Wonwoo's hand and made a little fold on the ends of the page that Wonwoo was reading.

"What are you doing?" Wonwoo asked him.

"I'm keeping this for the night. For now, you have to get some sleep and rest."

"Good night, Wonwoo." Mingyu said as he turned off the lights before lying down on the couch.


	5. PART I

Wonwoo rubbed his arms to fight the cold he was feeling. He felt slightly awaken by the breeze. The material of his clothing doesn't assure a warmth for him. He shifted positions and tried hard to lessen the cold he was feeling but all of it was futile. He stood up to close the window on the other side of the room. He saw how the curtains flied through the rhythm of the winds coming from outside. He was careful not to make any sound to disturb Mingyu's sleep.

"Wonwoo?" He heard his voice

Failed.

"What are you doing?" Mingyu stood up from the couch.

"I just closed the windows."

"Why? Are you feeling cold?"

Mingyu had to touch Wonwoo's arms only to know that the latter was really cold.

"Yeah." Wonwoo said with a throaty voice.

"You should have told me earlier." 

Wonwoo lied down on the couch while Mingyu picked up his beige cardigan and gave it to him.

"This one's a big help."

Mingyu sat down in the coffee table as he was fixing the jacket to warm Wonwoo's body.

"You feeling better?" Mingyu's eyes were thoughtful as he looked at Wonwoo.

It was dark and Wonwoo could only imagine Mingyu's eyes as they were beside each other.

Mingyu put his right hand on the arm rest of the couch and leaned in closer to Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo, are you feeling better now?"

They were too close. That distance was too close. Wonwoo could predict judging by Mingyu's breathe touched his skin.

"I am. Don't worry." Wonwoo said in a quiet voice. He didn't feel the need to say it louder since he and Mingyu were this close to each other.

"Sleep well, Wonwoo."


End file.
